


It's Funny

by imtoolazytothinkofausername



Category: The Lion King (1994), The Lion King (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtoolazytothinkofausername/pseuds/imtoolazytothinkofausername
Summary: It’s funny, but whenever Scar would dream of being king, Mufasa would always be present in his fantasies.





	It's Funny

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I don’t own the Lion King (but Disney also doesn’t own Hamlet or Kimba), and I’m not writing this for profit.

It’s funny, but whenever Scar would dream of being king, Mufasa would always be present in his fantasies. When Scar was younger and his name was not yet Scar, this was mere ignorance. He wasn’t aware yet that merely being the younger sibling meant that he would never be king. In his dreams, Scar would stand atop Pride Rock, and all of the animals would bow down as he roared. _His_ lionesses would stand behind him, and so would Mufasa. Sometimes Mufasa would be beaming, brimming with joy and pride that his little brother was such a beloved king. Other times Mufasa would be dejected, humiliated that everyone preferred Scar to him. But always Mufasa was there. 

When Scar got older and realized that there was no way for him to take the throne without Mufasa dying, his fantasies changed. Oh, Scar would roar from the top of Pride Rock, the animals would bow, and the lionesses would look on, but Mufasa wouldn’t be part of the audience. But no matter how much he hated his brother, even if Mufasa was out of sight in his dream, Scar knew that Mufasa was alive. Maybe his brother was on the gloomy side of Pride Rock, where Scar had resided. Or maybe he had gone off, either on his own or to start a different pride. But Mufasa _was_ alive to witness Scar’s triumph. Illogical as it was, his brother _was_ alive. 

But now, Scar really is king, and Mufasa is nowhere to be seen. And as much as Scar tries to pretend otherwise, that tastes like ash in his mouth. 


End file.
